Senhyn Valtieri
Titles: Archduke of Camlorn,Lord Protector of the Duchy of Urvaius and the Counties of Kambria, Koegria, and Dwynnen;Lord and Patron of the City of Camlorn by birthright, so recognized by the guilds;Grand Magister of the Knights of the Wolf. Age: '''54 '''Race: Breton Gender: Male Appearance: Senhyn Valtieri has always been a strong and hard man. He stands at around 6’2” and even as he ages retains a sculpted and strong physique. His head is covered in thinning dark grey-brown hair. He is not yet bald, but a few small signs are beginning to show. His face is hard and sharp with strong cheekbones and a chiseled jaw-line, and covered in a well trimmed beard. Senhyn’s eyes are a cold deep blue-green and show many years of wisdom. Cutting through his well trimmed beard, across the right corner of his mouth, is a small scar. Senhyn’s skin is moderately tan and bares a few scars, tokens of battles long past. Skills: Senhyn is well trained in the arts of warfare, both in combat and strategy. As a boy he was tutored in the ways of the sword as well as the ways of the diplomat. Senhyn has had a long and good reign over Camlorn, and for good reasons. His mind is just as sharp as his sword, which is to say rather sharp, and he can disarm a foe through words as well as brute force. Senhyn is a fierce diplomat and an even fiercer fighter. Even as he ages he still participates in many of Daggerfall’s tournaments; he even wins a few of them, but as the years pass he finds himself unable to do all that he used to. However Senhyn holds himself to a strict code of honor, which in the eyes of some hinders his potential. Senhyn would rather give his life than dishonor his name or his realm. Equipment: Senhyn typically wears a plain tabard or surcoat over a tunic with knee breeches and riding boots along with a cape embroidered with the emblem of Camlorn and a plain silver chain of office around his neck; when he is in battle he is armored in an plain suit of steel plate armor trimmed with the pauldrons enameled a deep blue. When marching into battle Senhyn carries a hardened steel long sword that has been in the family for many generations. He also carries a steel plated kite shield baring the banner of Camlorn. He is not a man for style and fashion. Background: Senhyn was the firstborn son of, Duke Lucien Valtieri and Queen Talara Raze. Therefore it was his destiny to take to the throne of Camlorn, but this destiny was not always set in stone. His mother passed giving birth to him and his father died defending his son's claim when he was but an infant. Raising him, therefore, was left largely to his uncle and regent, Aery Valtieri. His uncle had him tutored in the arts of war and diplomacy from a young age. By the time Senhyn had reached the age of 16 he was already riding to war with his uncle and participating in his meetings. Senhyn took the throne when he came of age, officially ending his uncle's regency and ruling the Kingdom of Camlorn by his own right. Senhyn quickly grew into the position and ruled just as well as his uncle had, better according to some. Senhyn remained a bachelor for his early years of his reign, focusing more on strengthening his kingdom and increasing economic prosperity. At the age of 27 Senhyn was married to a noble by the name of Lysa of Anticlere. Their first child, Astien (24), was born three years later. Lysa gave Senhyn 3 more children, a son Claude (20), and a two daughters, Kelmena (22), and Maria (16). However ten years ago Lysa died during the birthing of their fifth child, who was dead upon delivery. This turned Senhyn into a slightly bitter man when it came to love and marriage. Since the death of Lysa Lord Senhyn has not taken another wife nor shown any interest of taking another. Since the secession from the Empire Senhyn, has mostly kept to himself and attempted to avoid any lasting conflict. However when fighting did break out in the form of the Moonguard Revolt, Senhyn called in his Free Riders and marched south to fight the orcs. He managed to liberate Bhoraine and Kambria, bringing them both into his realm, and looked set to continue eastwards to Koegria but was checked by Wayrest, bringing his campaign to a halt. With Wayrest's massive army bearing down on him, it didn't take long for Senhyn to see the writing on the wall. However, being the shrewd man he was, he found a way to escape his predicament. He pledged Kelmena's hand to King Cameron of Daggerfall and willingly surrendered his crown to become a vassal of Daggerfall, ensuring his realm's protection from Wayrest's retribution.Category:Characters Category:Breton Category:Camlorn Category:Royals Category:Nobility